Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Communication network usage is increasing. Accordingly, the amount of data traffic is also increasing. For example, there is an increase in the transmission of multimedia contents, which can include a plurality of streaming contents such as video, location-dependent language audio, dynamic advertising, or video overlays for banner advertising or pop-ups.
With the increase in network usage and data traffic, performance measurement tools have been created to measure the service of the vendor as well as a customer's experience with a vendor. For instance, Quality of Service (QoS) is traditionally a resource reservation control mechanism, which is an objective measurement approach of the service vendor. QoS focuses on measuring technical data such as jitter, packet losses, and data rates. Moreover, QoS may also focus on measuring qualitative consumer research like laboratory experiments and surveys. Quality of Experience (QoE) is another performance measurement tool that subjectively measures a customer's experience with a vendor.
The present disclosure identifies and appreciates that existing performance measurement tools fail to provide a network service provider with sufficient information to differentiate among the various causes for performance related issues on a communication network. As a result, the network service provider is unable to effectively respond to the detected performance issues. The present disclosure describes techniques to monitor a communication network.